Do you belive in second chances?
by XTriggerHappyX
Summary: Greg has an abusive boyfriend, and a case hits close to Greg. What will happen when Grissom fines out? Now been Beta by the lovely CarrotMuffin, Thanks you so much... Hope you will puy t up with the rest.. Chapter 6 NOW beta
1. Broken, Beaten and Bleeding

Do you believe in second chances?  
A CSI: Las Vegas Fan Fiction.

Paring: Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders

**Warnings: m/m Sex, abuse, mention of child abuse, language,  
(S&M, Bondage, BDSM)**

**Gen; Angst, Hurt/comfort Story**

Summary:  
Greg has an abusive boyfriend, and a case hits close to home for Greg.  
What will happen when Grissom fines out?

Written By S. Andersen

First CSI: Las Vegas Fiction

**Now been Beta by the lovely CarrotMuffin, Thanks you so much**

**Chapter One: Broken, Beaten and Bleeding.**

DNA Lab

Greg was just finish processing the evidence from the case Grissom was working on, when the man himself walked in.

"Greg?" Grissom asked, noting the lack of Marilyn Manson blasting out of the CD player. 'A nice change.' Gil thought to himself.

"Blood form the victim's shirt matches the father's DNA that you collected from him."

"So, the father was abusing his son, and when the son started to stand up to him, he ended up beaten to death."

Gil looked over the results one more time before walking out.

Greg patted his own shoulder. "Good job Greg" and started to clear away the evidence for lock up. His shift had already been over for three hours. Man, he was going to hear it when he got home.  
Maybe he just could… No, telling someone would just make it worse- like he wasn't in deep enough water already.

Grissom's Office

Grissom sat at the desk looking over the case. The victim was 15 year old Scott Martin; beaten for the last 8 years, and now to death- all because his father had caught him with another boy.  
In the last interview the man had made it clear to Brass, and himself that no son of his was going to be a queer.  
Grissom put the evidence back in the box, to start on the paper work- another long night.

‑­

Greg's apartment

"Greg!" A voice shot trough the little place. "You are four hours late! Where the hell have you been?!" and before Greg had the chance to respond, the back of a hand hit him, and he stumbled backwards into the wall.

"You have been out with a girl haven't you… You cheater!" The voice rang through the apartment.  
Another blow this time right in his gut, and everything went black.

Locker room, 2 days later

Greg was sitting on one of the benches in the locker room. He was stiff and in pain after been tied to his bed for the past two days. Being whipped until the skin on his back broke, and the blood started pouring from his veins. His butt had been fucked through the mattress a numbers of times, hard and dry. Sometimes the pain was too much to stand and he passed out. Other times Mark was too tired of hearing him beg to stop and just left him there.  
That was the time Greg prayed to God that he should have killed him in the lab explosion six months ago.

He shook his head, and tried to stand up, but fell back on the bench. He tried again, but with the same result.  
A warm hand landed on his shoulder, and Greg stiffened, waiting for the blow that never came to strike hard. But instead his shirt was lifted up, and a soft voice filled with concern spoke to him.

"Greg? What have happen to your back?" his boss.

"No-nothing, I just fell off the ladder helping some friends."

"Hmm? You help these "friends" a lot Greg? I saw you last month too; you couldn't lift your arms over your shoulders."

"It's nothing Grissom." Greg started.

"That's not what the evidence says." Grissom stole a glance at the clock "We will talk after shift in my office."

"And if I don't want to?" Greg challenged him.

"Then you can clean out your locker, and say goodbye to the lab." Grissom said matter-of-factly, before pulling the shirt back down to cover everything up again.


	2. Confessions

**Chapter Two: Confessions. **

After the shift ended, Greg found himself outside Dr. Gil Grissom's office.  
Feeling nervous, he knocked on the door and entered to find Gil waiting for him behind the desk. He nodded to the chair in front to signal to Greg to sit down.

"What happened to your back?" The question came out hard and brutal.

"I told you. I helped out some friends."

"Greg," Grissom took off his glasses and ran a hand through his hair "Greg, I don't know if you know, but the marks on your back come from a whip."

"No!" Greg said hastily. "I mean, no."

"Well then, you are from this moment fired. Go clean out your locker."

"What? Why?" Greg stood up from the chair, making it tip over, his hand held up questioningly.

"If you can't trust me enough to tell me if someone is hurting you, how can I trust you with the evidence? Tell me Greg, how?"

His arm fell to his side with his eyes to the floor.

"It's been five months. His name is Frank Ladsmi; he's 85 kilos and 179 centimetres, fifty years old, greyish hair and beard." Greg spoke out. "Please, don't fire me Grissom! You know I love this job!" He sank to his knees crying almost silently.

Grissom made his way to him in no time, holding the crying lab tech, and soon to be CSI in his arms, feeling his shirt getting soaked with tears.  
After a few minutes, he pulled the almost sleeping Greg to his couch and laid him down on his stomach, before fetching some lotion from his desk that he had picked up during his lunch break, knowing this very moment was to come.

He pulled up the sobbing boy's shirt without any protest and started rubbing in the cream on the red, irritated swells, making the younger man moan in pleasure.  
Greg's moan went straight to Grissom's dick. He could not remember last time he had been that hard. He put the thought aside; Greg was his subordinate, his co-worker and friend, and most of all the age difference, he was old enough to be his dad.  
Grissom sped up to finish so he could go home and take a very long, cold shower, and think about what to do with the situation at hand.  
He carefully shook Greg to wake him up. Greg woke up with a bullet's speed, looking around expecting to get punished for falling asleep again without permission.

"Hi, Greg it's good. nobody's going to hurt you, okay?"

Still a little out of center, Greg nodded and relaxed in to the warm arms that had hold of him.

"Let's get your spare clothes from your locker, and you'll sleep at my house tonight. Does that sound good?"

Another nod from the boy, and they were on their way, getting the clothes and walking to the car for the drive over to Grissom's house.

‑­

Grissom's House

Grissom's home was like a nature museum. That was the first thing Greg noted when he was dragged through the door leading from the garage to the kitchen.  
The walls were filled up with framed butterflies, bugs and bookshelves.  
Through the kitchen Grissom showed him the way to the back of the house, and through a door. That, Greg would bet a whole month's worth of pay, was going to be a guest room. It was painted in an eggshell color, and it almost surprised him that it didn't have tiny bugs printed on it.  
There were two other doors in the bedroom, one leading to a bathroom, and one to what seemed to be a closet.

"You can sleep here, I'll take the guest room."

So much for that bet Greg thought to himself, amused.

"There is the bathroom, and in there are my clothes." He pointed on the doors in turns. "I'll be in the second door to the right, if you need anything, okay?"

Greg nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay, I'll find you a toothbrush and something you can sleep in." Grissom left the room, leaving Greg alone.


	3. A night better than the rest

**Chapter Three: A night better than the rest.**

At Grissom's, the next day

Greg woke up after just two hours of sleep. The nightmares of the last five months spent with Frank kept waking him up. One time it was so bad that Grissom had come to check on him. At that time Greg felt more embarrassed than he had ever been, but grateful.  
Grissom had been sitting at his bedside, running a hand through his sweat soaked hair. It had been a nice feeling. Greg had had one too many dreams of lying with his head in Grissom's lap, feeling his hand petting or running through his hair. Dreaming of Grissom calling him his Beautiful boy and in some dreams 'my own' or 'pet'.  
Greg had hoped from the first moment he had laid eyes on Grissom, that one day, he would become his pet.

This time when he woke up Grissom was standing over him on the bed, with Greg's arms secured tightly over his head.

"Greg, you are okay here. No one is hurting you, you hear me? Greg?"

Greg was hyperventilating and panicking. The reason he had started dating Frank was because he looked like Grissom. He already wired up by the dreams, and with Grissom leaning over him, he started to struggle to get out.

"NO, FRANK. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. I'VE BEEN GOOD, I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING. PLEASE FRANK!"

"Open your eyes Greg, come on Greg be a good boy. Open your eyes for me baby boy."

He slowly stopped fighting and opened his eyes, his breathing still fast and uneven, but better.

"That's it Greg, take a deep breath for me baby boy. That's it! I'm going to let go of you now, okay?"

Slowly he felt the gripe loosen up and Grissom got of the bed, the water was running on the bathroom and a minute later a cold cloth was washing away the sweat from his forehead.

"Turn over; I'll put some more cream on your back."

Greg did what he was told, and relaxed as the hands ran over his back in smooth circular motions over the wounds.

"Want to tell me what that was about?"

Greg kept quiet. He didn't really want to tell, but after this all of his help, he guessed Grissom deserved to know.

"I, I met Frank in an S&M Chat room. We chatted for a long time before we decided to meet. Then we started going out. He was good for a while, but he got rougher and rougher. And then one night I was running late from work, and he accused me for cheating on him, and then he kind of crossed the line."

"So you like to role play?" Gil asked, feeling Greg really didn't want to talk.

"Yeah, I guess"

"You guess?" Greg could hear the CSI in Grissom was in full mode.

"Yeah, a girl I dated in college was in to it, she introduced me to it. I guess I liked it."

Grissom stood up from the chair, and walked over to the bathroom, to refresh the cloth again.

"Okay, how long have you been in to guys?"

The cloth was dragged over his back with care, before he felt the bed dip and Grissom was laying beside him.

"How long Greg?"

"I, I kind of …" Greg's sentence ended in a faint whisper. He felt arms wrap around him.

"You kind of what"

"I kind of never have been in to guys before three years ago. I had never been with one until Frank came along. I was waiting for the one that caught my eye, you know?

"Yeah, I know." Was the only reply. "Let's get some sleep. We'll call in sick tomorrow"

A thin laughter escaped from Greg.

"What? You don't think I can stay away from work for a day or maybe two?"

"Nope." Greg answered with the all-knowing Lab boy smile.

**A/N: I'm on holiday and it is very small chances I'll be logging on until I get home. At the moment I just some wireless web to someone I don't know. So I will update some more as fast as I can.. R&R people! Oww, I need a beta... So if anyone would just send a PM to me...**

**Chapter Three: A night better than the rest.**

At Grissom's, the next day

Greg woke up after just two hours of sleep. The nightmares of the last five months spent with Frank kept waking him up. One time it was so bad that Grissom had come to check on him. At that time Greg felt more embarrassed than he had ever been, but grateful.  
Grissom had been sitting at his bedside, running a hand through his sweat soaked hair. It had been a nice feeling. Greg had had one too many dreams of lying with his head in Grissom's lap, feeling his hand petting or running through his hair. Dreaming of Grissom calling him his Beautiful boy and in some dreams 'my own' or 'pet'.  
Greg had hoped from the first moment he had laid eyes on Grissom, that one day, he would become his pet.

This time when he woke up Grissom was standing over him on the bed, with Greg's arms secured tightly over his head.

"Greg, you are okay here. No one is hurting you, you hear me? Greg?"

Greg was hyperventilating and panicking. The reason he had started dating Frank was because he looked like Grissom. He already wired up by the dreams, and with Grissom leaning over him, he started to struggle to get out.

"NO, FRANK. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. I'VE BEEN GOOD, I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING. PLEASE FRANK!"

"Open your eyes Greg, come on Greg be a good boy. Open your eyes for me baby boy."

He slowly stopped fighting and opened his eyes, his breathing still fast and uneven, but better.

"That's it Greg, take a deep breath for me baby boy. That's it! I'm going to let go of you now, okay?"

Slowly he felt the gripe loosen up and Grissom got of the bed, the water was running on the bathroom and a minute later a cold cloth was washing away the sweat from his forehead.

"Turn over; I'll put some more cream on your back."

Greg did what he was told, and relaxed as the hands ran over his back in smooth circular motions over the wounds.

"Want to tell me what that was about?"

Greg kept quiet. He didn't really want to tell, but after this all of his help, he guessed Grissom deserved to know.

"I, I met Frank in an S&M Chat room. We chatted for a long time before we decided to meet. Then we started going out. He was good for a while, but he got rougher and rougher. And then one night I was running late from work, and he accused me for cheating on him, and then he kind of crossed the line."

"So you like to role play?" Gil asked, feeling Greg really didn't want to talk.

"Yeah, I guess"

"You guess?" Greg could hear the CSI in Grissom was in full mode.

"Yeah, a girl I dated in college was in to it, she introduced me to it. I guess I liked it."

Grissom stood up from the chair, and walked over to the bathroom, to refresh the cloth again.

"Okay, how long have you been in to guys?"

The cloth was dragged over his back with care, before he felt the bed dip and Grissom was laying beside him.

"How long Greg?"

"I, I kind of …" Greg's sentence ended in a faint whisper. He felt arms wrap around him.

"You kind of what"

"I kind of never have been in to guys before three years ago. I had never been with one until Frank came along. I was waiting for the one that caught my eye, you know?

"Yeah, I know." Was the only reply. "Let's get some sleep. We'll call in sick tomorrow"

A thin laughter escaped from Greg.

"What? You don't think I can stay away from work for a day or maybe two?"

"Nope." Greg answered with the all-knowing Lab boy smile.

**A/N: I'm on holiday and it is very small chances I'll be logging on until I get home. At the moment I just some wireless web to someone I don't know. So I will update some more as fast as I can.. R&R people! Oww, I need a beta... So if anyone would just send a PM to me...**


	4. Roll Over

**Chapter Four: Roll over.**

Two weeks had passed by since Greg had confessed to Grissom. Grissom had taken care of everything from processing Greg, and make sure he had everything he needed, to speaking for him in court.

Over the days in the first week, some of Greg's stuff like clothes, shaving supplies and soap, and the less necessary stuff like his Marilyn Manson CDs, and his collection of DVDs and his trusty PS3, had found their way in to Grissom's home.

Grissom had forced Greg to take at least two more weeks off. Greg had said he would have like to go back the same day as the trailed end, but Grissom gave him an ultimatum: two weeks off or lose the job- easy choice from his side.

"Greg? Are you here?" Grissom's voice rang out. "I have something to show you."

No answer- it was something that scared him. Last time he had gotten home, and no one answered him. He had found Greg hanging over the toilet throwing up, one day before the trial because of a dream in which the jury didn't find Frank guilty and he ended up stalking Greg, even at the lab.

"Greg?"

"Yes, I'm in the study."

He walked in to find Greg on the computer surfing some S&M site, and playing some music.

"Hey, do you ever get tired of that?"

"Nope." Greg was in his own world. He had told himself that just because Frank had ruined five months of his life, and misused everything BDSM stood for, he was determined to not let it screw up everything he had experienced before.

Gil had decided to bring his three week old plan to life. He had had his eyes on Greg for a long time, and now finding out that Greg was into not just guys, but S&M too, pleased him, since he was an old veteran in that game. Gil had, since high school, known that he liked boys more than girls, and at college he was like Greg, into S&M and BDSM in general.

"Greg, turn of the computer."

"I just found some really good sites."

"Turn of the computer now, Pet."

Greg turned his head around at the words, and stared at Grissom, who only gave him a sign so he would follow him.  
Greg hurried to power it down and started looking for Grissom.  
The young man found him standing at a door that had been locked the whole time he had been there.

"You sure you want something like this?"

He bit his lower lip. God how long had he been dreaming of this day?!

"Yes." Greg spoke out loud. "Master." He added, smiling.  
Gil opened the door, and pushed it open.

The room behind was big, and painted in a soft red color. In the middle was a big bed with four posts, dominating the room. The bed was made in massive dark wood, with bedspreads that matched the walls.  
At the far end wall, a big trophy looking closet in the same wood as the bed was placed in the middle and there were shelves on either side of it.  
The shelf to the right was filled with towels, lubricant, creams, bandages and condoms. And on the left side shelf there were dildos of different sizes, leather cuffs, and other things, like whips, and cock rings.  
At the right wall there was another door that lead to a bathroom. On the left wall some stuff was mounted on the wall that Greg had never seen.

"Strip, pet." Gil interrupted. Greg looked over. "And lay on the bed."

Eager to do as he was told, Greg stripped off his clothes and put them in a hamper next to the door.

"Good boy." Grissom said, as Greg got on the bed back down on the mattress.

"Safe word?"

"Lab rat." That rewarded him with a smile.

"Likes and dislikes?"

"No breath play or wiping. Pain/pleaser is always a go. Dildos are okay, never tried much out to be honest."

"What about bondage, pet?"

"I've only been tied up by Frank."

"I see." Gil walked over to the right side shelves and pick up some lubricant and a condom.

"Are you 100 percent sure Greg? You can always say stop, you know that right?"

"I know… I really want this Grissom."

"At home you can call me Gil, and in hear I only want to hear Master. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master."

Gil stripped as well before joining his pet on the bed.  
He start sucking lightly on Greg's neck, rewarding him with deep moans, before he travelled up to bite and suck on his earlobe.  
After doing the same on both sides, he started attacking Greg's nipples. At the very moment he touched his nipples, Greg arched his back off the bed.

"You liked that didn't you, my beautiful boy?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, Master… Please…"

"What? What do you want, Pet? Tell me!"

Greg was panting hard, is dick was hard and the pre-come was running down his cock. Grissom let his hand wrap around it and stroke slowly up and down.

"I… I want… God!"

"You want what, Pet?"

"I want you to fuck me." Greg swallowed hard "God, Please Master, take me, please, don't stop now!"

"That's what you want, Pet? You want your Master to fuck you so hard you won't think straight when I'm finish with you? Tell me!"

Gil's voice was as demanding as a drill sergeant in the U.S Marines and that turned Greg on even more.

"Yes, Master." Greg barely got out, too lost in the sensation of Grissom's hand on his dick.

Gil put some lube on his fingers, before slowly teasing Greg's hole, then pushing in the first finger.  
When he was sure Greg was ready he pushes a second finger in and scissored them.

Greg let a moan out. "Fuck… Yes… More please, more!"

Gil added a third finger, and aimed for Greg's prostate, and right on target, Greg arched his back off the bed as Gil hit just the right spot.

"GOOOODDD!" Greg yelled out as he came in Grissom's hand, harder than he ever had.

A/N: So what do you people think? Not too bad for my first sex scene?


	5. F for Free and Frank

****

A/N: Sorry, for the long wait, and short chapter, but I have a lot of things going on. and I just got to know that I have gotten in, at the school I wanted. Also I been working at a volenter at a concert, for the last to days... Where I also have gotten a boyfriend...

**Chapter Five: F for Free (and Frank)**

Gils playroom.

When Greg woke up the next day, he found himself wrapped up in a pair of strong arms; the warm feeling was a nice change from the previous four months of Hell.

He opened his eyes and looked right into a pair of blue eyes, and the warm feeling grew.

"Hey." A low whisper said "How're you feeling?"

"Good."

Greg leaned in for a slow kiss that was returned without hesitation, only breaking the kiss because of the lack of air.

They lay like that for a long while, just kissing and looking into each other's eyes, taking comfort in each other. Until Grissoms cell phone start ringing.

He untangled himself from Greg who gave a moan in protest.

"Grissom."

"Hey, Gil. Its Jim. I just got a call that Frank killed himself in his cell."

"Really? How?"

"He smuggled a knife in with him… The guards found him six hours ago…"

"Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome, tell Greg I said hey."

The line went dead.

"He has escaped hasnt he? Oh God, he is going to get me!" Greg's voice was thick with emotions; fear, pain and sadness, as he started to panic, just like he had done after some of his dream from the past weeks.

Gil climbed back on the bed, and pulled the boy in his arms, thinking back.

Flashback

Greg was fighting in his sleep, tossing around in the bed, wrestling his enemy.

"NO. NOT YOU. YOU ARE IN PRISON!!"

Gil quickly got the picture of who Greg was fighting.

"Greg listen, its me baby. Come on wake up. Frank's not here… Come on Greg, wake up…"

He ran his hand through Gregs hair, he had figured out early on that Greg loved it when people played with it.

"Come on, wake up."

Greg didnt hear. If he was sleeping peacefully or still fighting Gil didnt know.

Not knowing was else to do to he scooped Greg up in his arms, and held him as he wrestled in his sleep. As if he had been struck by lightning Greg woke up, breathing fast, and uneven. His body was hot and sweaty.

Gil wrapped his arms closer around him, and spoke soft words of comfort in his ear.

Flashback end

Gil played with his hair, speaking softly into his ear.

"Greg baby, calm down. Frank is not coming back, ever."

Greg stopped, turning in Grissoms arms to see him, silent tears still running down his face.

"What… What do you mean?" Greg's eyes showed his hope about Frank being dead.

"Greg, Frank killed himself in his cell."

Greg settled back into the strong arms. Finally he could get some rest.


	6. A run true the past

A/N: Sorry for the long time since update. I have hade school to think about, And a writer block to get past. BTW this is NOW been beta. Enjoy)

* * *

Chapter Six: A run in with the past.

**Grissoms home**

"The world is a cold place, where dreams are burned to the ground, in just a blink of an eye..."

That was at least what Greg Sanders had though, after he got to know Frank.

They had been to together for two months now.  
The first month had started like a dream, breakfast in bed, fantastic sex, but best of all Frank showed his love for Greg in public. Not like so many other gay couples that are afraid, just because society says its wrong, and that a man can't love a man, or a woman can't love a woman.

Greg had known from an early age that he was bisexual, he remembered even the first time he masturbated; it was to his gym teacher, Mr. Farrell. He was an ex-marine, 180 cm tall, 35 years old, ice blue eyes, olive colored skin, and of course the all over classic marine hair cute.

Greg was 15 at the time.  
And one week after his 16 birthday, just after gym class he was jerking off in the locker room after the last of the boys had left. That was the day Greg had come to lose his faith in men, and family.

_Flashback_

16 year old Greg sat on one of the benches in the boys looker room. Gym class was in the two last classes of the day. So every one of the other boys took their showers and went home.

He had just gotten out of the shower, sitting on the bench in only a towel, jerking off to the thoughts of gym teacher. Sweaty, big strong arms, a nice six-pack, and the eyes never leaving Greg while they were running laps around the school. Greg had never been good at sport, and the running part was over before it had started, so Buck that was his first name had said that he would run with him.

His hand nicely wrapped around his dick, stroking it in a slow rhythm. Not too hard and not to lose.

"Yeah, thats it!" Greg moaned. "That's good"

"Having a good time Greg?" Greg stopped up faster that a car driving in to a mountain, and lashed out for the towel. But before he got it Mr. Farrell had taken it and was looking at Greg with lusty eyes.

"You're so beautiful Greg. You want some help? A boy like you I sure you will." Buck stepped even closer to Greg and pulled Greg up just to take him in to a bruising kiss.

"Stop! Youre hurting me." Greg tried to push him away, in just the snap of some fingers Greg had lost his fantasy about the handsome Marine.

"Ohh, but Greg dont think I havent heard you the other times jerking off, with MY name on your lips when you come." Buck stripped off his t-shirt while he had a death grip on the young boys arm "I have seen how you look at me. How you silently are begging for me to fuck you."

He turned Greg fast around and bent him over the bench he had been sitting on.

"Youre going to like this." Farrell said as he pushed one finger in to Greg, then two, then three, before slamming his dick hard in.

"So tight, Greg. Im going to take you on a nice ride" A hand come to stroke him as his ass was taken hard and long.

-Gregs home at 16-

"You are late Greg!" A drunk voice rang through the house, and he heard his father getting closer. "And way are you limping boy?"

Gregs father was 190 cm so he out rang the boy with 20 cm, but there were no mistaken that this was his father. He had the same brown hair and eyes just like Greg. Only the different between them was the drinking. After Gregs mother died, he had started.

Greg avoided the first punch that was thrown, but John, his father hit bull's eye with the next.

"You are not a queer are you? No son of mine shall ever become a cock sucker!! You hear me boy?! No son of mine!"

_Flashback end_

Greg was sitting in the bed alone, the tears running down his face and wishing that Gil was there. Grissom had been called in to work, they had got a triple; murder/suicide. And like any other triple, it would take a long time to process so Grissom wouldnt be home for a while.

So, Greg got out of bed and took a shower, put on some clean sweat pants and one of Grissoms shirts, and just walked around the house looking at things; Bugs that were placed in frames and hung up at the walk, books on everything from A to Z, from forensic to classic like John Steinbeck's; Of mice and men and Stephen Kings The Stand. And, there was Harry Potter. Greg smiled to himself. Who knew that about Gil Grissom? And then it hit him; he knew. Greg knew that Gil Grissom like his coffee black and sometimes when the case got to close home, he would go to the theater across town to watch old silent movies.

Greg smile grow wider, in just some weeks they had gone from co-worker, to friend and then to… Greg was almost afraid to think it; Lovers.

"Lovers" he whispered out loud. "Lovers" he whispered louder.

He found his way back to the bed, took the pillow that smelled of Gil, his lover, and fell in to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
